The present invention relates to simulations and, in particular, to a simulation in which the various aspects of the simulation are executed asynchronously but communicate with each other in a safely synchronized manner.
Virtual prototyping solutions can greatly accelerate product development. Obviously, the more accurately a solution simulates xe2x80x9crealityxe2x80x9d, the more confidence one can have in that solution. On the other hand, though, the most useful simulation is typically the one that not only simulates reality faithfully, but also takes the fewest resources to do so.
Whereas reality is continuous in nature, computer simulations are forced to approximate the continuity by acting upon and examining and/or evaluating the simulation model only at discrete points in time. The greater the frequency at which the simulation model is examined, the more accurate is the simulation, since continuity is more closely approached. Thus, conventionally, simulations are designed such that the evaluation rate is high enough to sufficiently approximate reality (i.e., with acceptable error and without noticeable jumps in display), but not so fast that the computer""s resources are completely exhausted.
The evaluation rate required depends largely upon the rate at which the simulated events would occur in reality. For example, if modeling the fast-moving parts within an engine, the evaluation rate should be relatively high. On the other hand, modeling the slow buildup of heat within the engine could be carried out at a much slower rate. Furthermore, where visual interaction is important, evaluation.
Since different aspects of a simulation occur with varying evaluation rate requirements, it would be preferable if each aspect executed at a rate most suitable to it. Unfortunately, conventional simulations force the entire simulation to execute at a common frequency. The common frequency is generally faster than required for some aspects of the simulation and perhaps slower than ideally required for other aspects of the simulation. For example, if the calculations of engine heat buildup could only be performed at once or twice a second due to the complexity of the calculations, the calculation of engine part positions could only be performed one or twice a second as well, even though it would be a much simpler calculation. Furthermore, visualization of movement around the engine would be seriously hampered, with position updates at only the once or twice per second rate.
A typical solution to the evaluation rate problem discussed above is to perform the simulation in batch, allowing the user to inspect the results in detail once the simulation is completed. However, even once the simulation is compiled and running, it is many times desirable to be able to interact with the simulation to affect its operation while it""s running. A disadvantage of this batch approach, then, is that the simulation cannot be interactive.
What is desired is a simulation environment with which a user may easily interact.
A computer program product is provided for use with a computer system to execute a simulation. The computer program product includes a plurality of service computer-readable program code means. The service program code means are configured to collectively determine simulated attributes of objects of an environment under simulated operation.
Each service program code means is associated with at least a subset of object attributes in an object context. At least some of the service program code means include attribute accessing computer-readable program code means coupling the service program code means to the attributes in the object context for intercommunication therebetween and for operating upon the object attributes. The intercommunication is based on identifications of the attributes by the service programs that are recognizable by the object context.
Mapping computer-readable program code means couple the at least some of the service programs to the object context, for mapping a user-expressed attribute name, not recognizable by the object context, to the identification of the attributes recognizable by the object context.